


Group Text

by LeakingLlama



Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bratty Q, Daddy Eliot, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Margo, Multi, Nude Photos, Pegging, Rimming, Sarcasm, Sexting, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakingLlama/pseuds/LeakingLlama
Summary: Quentin accidentally sends a dick pic to the group text. It takes us...places...
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Group Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely just a little dip into the amazing lives of Q, El, and Margo post-Brakebills, post-getting-together. There is a short bout of sexting but mostly this is just silliness and making plans.

Q: [Random dick pic]

E: Nice.

M: Nice.

Q: wtf? Margo?! Oh shit…

E: Accidentally sent this to the group text, Q.

M: I mean I’m not complaining.

Q: Oh my god…

E: Here I thought you were getting brave, Q.

Q: I’m gonna go sit in a corner and cry now.

M: How is that any different than any other day?

Q: Fuck you, Margo.

M: For a second I thought that’s what you were implying.

Q: Um…

E: :)

Q: Oh shut up, El.

E: What? You know we’re fun.

Q:…

M: I think he’s got PTSD from the last time.

Q: I mean, it _did_ end up leading to some trauma…

E: Worth.

M: Worth.

E: Ayyyyy…

Q: Are you done?

E: Not even remotely.

M: Honey, you started it.

Q: It was an accident.

E: A happy accident.

Q: Jesus…

M: The Universe wanted me to see a picture of your cock, Q. It was meant to happen.

Q: Destiny is bullshit, Margo.

M: Be that as it may, what’s done is done, and now here I am sitting at my desk with my dick half-hard thanks to you.

Q: Um…pretty sure you don’t have a dick.

E: You haven’t looked in her top dresser drawer?

Q: -_-

M: It’s my metaphorical dick. And you’ve awakened him.

Q: That’s…not difficult to do, honestly…

M: True as that may be, the fact remains…

Q: I’m not fucking you, Margo.

M: Don’t make promises you can’t keep, little Q.

Q: Jesus, El, will you help me out here?

E: Nuh uh. I’m just sitting back with my popcorn enjoying the show.

M: Ooh. Now there’s an idea…

Q: Christ.

E: What, me enjoying the show? Or you?

M: Either one, really. Mama can take care of herself as long as she has eye candy to feast on.

Q: Eliot…

E: What?

Q: Stop encouraging her.

E: She doesn’t need encouragement.

M: I don’t have to participate. I can just watch.

E: I mean…

Q: El…seriously?

E: What? It’s…a thing…

Q: What is?

E: Being watched.

Q: Wait, really? Like…a _thing_ thing?

M: Q don’t tell me you had no idea how much of an exhibitionist Eliot is.

Q: No. I mean yes, I realized that he…but I mean…idk, El, it just never came up.

M: Now that sounds like a problem.

E: Not one that we have, btw.

Q: Well, that one time…

E: Everyone has that one time…

Q: And then again when…you know…

E: Ok, Q, we get the point. Failure to rise is a common occurrence for most men. Public health announcement complete.

Q: I mean it’s not like it was just you.

E: Q…

Q: Sorry.

M: Am I intruding?

Q: Yes.

E: Of course not.

M: How’s your boner doing, Q? Still gorgeous?

Q: Fucking hell, Margo.

M: I’m just curious. It’s very pretty.

Q: Um…thanks…

M: So, when do we fuck?

Q: Do I actually have any part in this conversation anymore?

E: Of course you do.

M: Not necessarily.

E: Margo.

M: Eliot.

Q: El…

E: Q?

M: Quentin…

Q: Margo!

…

M: So, was it good for you?

Q: Oh shut up.

E: lol

Q: I’m glad you’re both enjoying this.

E: Immensely.

M: I saved your dick pic.

Q: I give up.

M: Oh good. So when do we fuck?

E: Q…I think what Margo is trying to say is…would it be ok, with your 100% enthusiastic consent, of course, for her to spectate during one of our many love-making trysts some time?

Q: Trysts?

E: Precisely.

Q: I…fuck, fine.

M: YAY!

E: You sure, baby?

Q: I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.

E: I know that. I just want to make sure. I’m not second-guessing you, honey. I trust your judgment of your own desires.

M: Jesus fuck Dr. Phil on a trampoline.

E: Hey. Dr. Phil is a fraud. Q and I get real, effective relationship advice from a licensed therapist.

Q: We’re improving our coping skills.

M: How’s that working out for you?

Q: Oh I’m using them…profusely…

E: Think of yourself as motivation for self-improvement practice, Margo.

Q: I…don’t really need motivation. I have enough occasion to pull out my coping skills all day long, thanks.

M: Ooh. Well you can whip out your coping skills on me any day, darling.

Q: Fuck, Margo.

M: Yes, that’s the plan.

Q: Eliot, really…

E: *eating popcorn*

Q: Gods, why the fuck do I even bother?

M: Beats me. I tried to tell you to give up and give in long ago, Hun.

Q: Yeah well, I’m a brat…so…

E: Yeah you are.

Q: ;)

E: I like you that way.

Q: Fuck yeah you do.

M: Don’t mind me.

Q: We’re not.

E: You’re fun.

Q: You’re sexy.

M: You’re both gross.

Q: Thank you.

E: Thank you.

M: Still hot though. I’d smash.

Q: You have.

E: You have.

Q: Ayyyyyy.

M: Fucking nerds.

E: Yes. More fucking nerds, please. I approve.

Q: I also approve of fucking nerds.

M: Eh, what the hell. We’ll see where the evening takes us…

Q: Like… _this_ evening?

E: Do we have plans?

Q: Ummm…

M: I’m free.

E: We don’t have to.

Q: I…I mean, I guess I’m not opposed to it tonight.

M: Hell yeah. Mama’s got a new vibrator just waiting to be broken in.

E: Don’t scare the boy.

Q: What…

M: Not for him, dummy, for me.

E: Oh.

Q: What do you mean, “Oh?” I thought she was just going to watch.

E: I misunderstood her vibrator comment.

M: Not that that’s off the table.

Q: …

E: it’s up to Q. You know Daddy’s always game.

Q: Can I think about it?

E: Of course.

M: Take your time.

Q: Thanks.

…

M: So can I peg you or what?

Q: Margo!

M: Quentin!

E: Margo…

Q: El…

M: Eliot.

E: Q?

Q: We have got to stop doing that.

M: You started it.

E: Now, now, Bambi, be nice.

M: I can’t help it. I’m…eager, El.

Q: I mean you were there the last time.

M: I barely remember a thing, tbh. We were so wasted.

E: That’s true.

Q: El remembered.

M: El was madly in love with you. He probably wrote in his journal every time you farted.

E: Ow. Harsh, Bambi.

M: Where’s the lie?

E: Touchè.

Q: Wow.

E: You were pretty memorable, Q.

Q: [blushing emoji]

M: Bet that’s his favorite emoji.

E: It is.

Q: Guys, really? I’m right here.

M: Hush, baby, Mommy and Daddy are talking.

E: Aww, don’t be mean, Margo.

M: Have you met me?

E: Just give him time to think, that’s all. You’ve sprung a lot on him.

M: I’ll spring more than that on him if he’ll let me.

Q: Oh god.

M: You ok, puppy?

E: You scared him.

M: I just want to know what kind of sounds he makes when you finger him.

Q: Holy mother of Christ.

E: Oh that’s nothing. You should hear what he does when I eat him out.

Q: Oh my god I AM LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!

M: Think he’d scream for me?

E: Oh most definitely. He’s a screamer.

Q: I don’t believe this.

M: You guys are killing me.

Q: _We’re_ killing _you?_

E: Her voyeurism has always meshed well with my exhibitionism.

Q: You don’t say.

E: It was a thing.

Q: I’m starting to see that.

E: I mean, you _are_ a screamer. No use denying that.

Q: You like it when I scream.

E: Baby, I do.

Q: You like all the sounds I make. It turns you on even more.

E: You know it. What else do I like?

Q: You like it when I whine every time you stick your tongue inside me.

E: God, yes I do…

Q: You like the way I throw my head back when you push all the way inside so you can bite my neck.

E: Mmm, your neck is quite bitable. What else?

Q: You like it when I suck you nice and slow, getting you all wet and sliding my hand up and down your cock. You like me to suck on the head hard until I can taste you leaking into my mouth.

E: Fuck, baby, you’re getting me hard.

Q: I’m getting hard just thinking about you coming down my throat…maybe while Margo…

E: Don’t stop now…

Q: Let’s just say I’m starting to warm up to the idea of Margo…participating…

E: Yeah? Only if you’re comfortable.

Q: Something tells me I will be anything but comfortable for a few days after dealing with the two of you.

E: This is probably true.

Q: Um…speaking of…Margo? Fuck, I forgot we were in the group text again.

E: Bambi, did you leave us?

…

Q: Um…

M: Fuck. Fuck, I’m here.

Q: Um…

E: You ok, Bambi?

M: I’m good now. Had to rub one out real quick. You guys are so fucking hot.

Q: Seriously? In your office?

M: A girl’s gotta do…

E: You know how much I love you, right, bitch?

M: Love you too, bitch.

Q: Yeah ok…

M: Aww, Q, I love you, too.

E: I love you so much, my darling baby Q. You know that.

Q: Yeah I know. I love you both.

E: So back to the conversation.

M: So our little Q has come around?

E: I’m pretty sure. Q?

Q: El?

M: Please don’t start that again.

Q: lol

E: Brat.

Q: ;)

M: Ahem.

Q: Ok, ok. Um…I mean, I think I would be good with you participating.

E: You think?

Q: Sorry. Habit. Yes. I am giving my 100% enthusiastic consent for Margo to participate in “Fuck Quentin’s Brains Out Fest 2020”.

E: Oh…

M: I like the sound of that.

E: My…

M: You must have pushed some kind of button, huh El?

E: I…apparently so. And I am not complaining.

Q: So I guess I’ll go get a shower in then.

M: You do that, Q. Get all squeaky clean for us.

E: I’ll be home soon, baby. Lots of cuddles beforehand while we watch Sabrina and wait for Bambi to get there?

Q: Oh definitely.

E: Q needs lots of before- and after-care.

M: Noted.

E: He’s a needy little puppy.

M: I’ll get the massage oil ready and we can wrap up with cuddles and snacks.

E: You’re the best, Bambi.

M: So I’ve been told.

Q: How did I get so lucky with you two?

E: We’re a goddamned gift.

M: Just accept it and flash me that pretty smile of yours. It’ll be well-worth it. ;)

E: I’ll see you when I get home, baby. I love you.

Q: Love you too, El. And Margo.

M: Bye, boys. Until tonight…

M: [ _pic of Margo sitting behind her desk naked_ ]

Q: Fuck.

E: Fuck.

M: Oh, I intend to.


End file.
